


catastrophic

by keyungso



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Maid Cafe AU, bottom!Keith, future smut, keith is a maid, klance, lance is a billionaire, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyungso/pseuds/keyungso
Summary: Keith works in a maid cafe au.





	catastrophic

Keith has no choice. This is the only job that meet both his requirements and abilities that's able to pay good amount of money to pay for his needs. 

Being left by your parents at the age of 9 is tough. He has to work to be able to pay for university and for daily necessities. Keith doesn't even remember their faces anymore and thank god for that. 

He was doing well actually for the past few years working in a cafe, until his so called boss tricks him into giving all his savings for university and flees to god knows where. Fucking shit. If he's still here right now, Keith would have beat the shit out of his badly trimmed mustache and his stupid bowl-cut hair. 

The new boss -Kyle, one of Keith's past co-workers- felt somehow responsible for Keith since he had a bad feeling about the dick boss but didn't say anything.

"I know a vacant job just a couple of blocks away," he said one day, "The pay is way better compared to here and I think you'll do well there. I can hook you up with the owner there if you're interested."

So Keith agreed. 

What he didn't know that he would be working in a fucking maid cafe wearing nothing but skimpy maid outfits and fucking cat ears as -whatever the fuck the people here call it- props. 

So now he has to stand still and smile sweetly as another customer comes in through the door. Even though he wants to just slam his head so hard maybe and fortunately he'll die in embarrassment. 

The man that comes in is around his age, Keith calculates judging from the his style of clothing; white shirt and a cotton coat accompanied with ripped jeans. He has dark brown hair and strong dark blue eyes that make Keith shiver. 

"Your choice, Mr. McClain."

Said scanning eyes stop when they reach Keith and with an eat-shitting grin, the man points at him. 

"Him. I want him." 

My manager urges him forward, his eyes blinking nervously as he looks at Keith. Keith's not stupid; he notices how extra careful and nice his manager's being. This Mr.McClain must be a really important guy if he's making his tough boss nervous. 

Keith looks at him with a sweet smile. All for show. All for show. "Good evening," he adds an extra flirtatious tone, mentally giving himself a high five when Mr.McClain nods in contentment and his boss sighing quietly in relief. 

He's totally going to get an extra pay this week. 

"I want a private room," Mr.McClain says, looking at the manager. The manager nods and ushers Keith to lead the boss to the best room in the building. 

It's quiet when they go inside the lift. The constant awkward glancing from Keith and the full-on ogle from the other. 

"So," Mr.McClain says, "What's your name?" 

"Keith."

"Last name?"

He stays quiet. He never answers personal questions, but something tells him if this really important guy is satisfied, he'll get more money than what he usually earns.

"Kogane." He answers after a while. 

Mr.McClain grins the exact same grin when he picked him. "Keith Kogane," he says and Keith shivers imperceptibly in how smooth it sounds, "I like it." 

The elevator dings and Keith leads him to the special room; the whole top floor with full length glass windows, showing the small city filled with crowded, tall buildings. The street light are on even if the Sun has just started to set, giving out blinding lights to brighten up the darkening city. The room is dimly lit; the only light source coming from the Sun and the candles around the room. 

Mr.McClain's dusky skin looks even more smooth and beautiful as it mashes perfectly with the Sun's orange light-rays. 

Keith waits until his customer sits down before giving him the shop's menu. "What would you like to order, Sir?" 

The customer smiles at him, "You. I want to order you, Keith." 

"Well, that's going to be really expensive."

McClain laughs. "I'll take my chances."

Smiling, Keith pushes the menu closer to him. "Food? Drinks?" 

But Lance doesn't mind the menu and keeps his eyes lock to Keith. "Can you sit with me?" Keith opens his mouth to object but he interrupts him. "Please. I'll order food then. I'll order for you too, if you want. I'll even pay you extra, how much do you want?" 

Keith sighs before pulling out a chair on the opposite of him. His customer's already taking out his wallet, pulling out a stash of money -shit. He's really loaded, is he?- but Keith holds of a hand. 

"I don't need your money." 

Mr.McClain's confused look slowly turns into a genuine smile. 

"..But buy me a strawberry cheesecake."

"Right away, princess." 

"You're full of yourself, aren't you? Mr.McClain?" Keith says playfully, ignoring the fact that if this man gets pissed, he can possibly lose his job. Heck, this man can buy this whole entire business if he wants to. 

But to his delight, McClain just laughs wholeheartly. Keith blushes when he realizes how cute this man is. 

"Please," he smiles, "Call me Lance."

**Author's Note:**

> hi. I'm new :) I write short drabbles in my spare time and read fanfics 247. So I thought why not share them with people here? :D


End file.
